wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fires of Heaven/Chapter 47
Nynaeve is getting ready for a new day after a night of bad dreams where everything went wrong. Egwene kept appearing in her dreams and Nynaeve doesn't understand because Egwene didn't fit in with the subject of the dreams. The hot days, close confines, and the tension of waiting for a ship has Elayne and Nynaeve at odds again. Between barbs they compare notes on their dreams and find out they were getting the same messages from Egwene. Rand won a battle at Cairhien. Since their encounter with Moghedien in Tel'aran'rhiod, they have not been going to the World of Dreams, except as scheduled to meet Egwene. Birgitte enters the wagon and reports that Thom and Juilin are back from town. Since they were not asked to go into town, Elayne and Nynaeve leave the wagon to have a talk with them. They report rioting in town and fear worse may be coming. As they are deciding whether to flee the area, Uno arrives with word of a ship docked in town. Uno explains that Masema's people found the ship, then Whitecloaks seized the docks and the ship. That is what started the rioting. Nynaeve realizes that when she set both groups to helping her, the result was not what she wanted. Galad arrives then, also to let them know there is a ship at the docks. They pack up, say their goodbyes and head in to town with the Shienarans and Galad as protection. Luca decides it is time for the menagerie to leave the area, before the riots arrive. Luca pulls Nynaeve aside and asks her to stay with the menagerie, to stay with him, rather than leave. Elayne is still upset that Nynaeve requested a ship from two groups, with the resulting conflict going on around them. Elayne goes to talk to the Seanchan refugee, Cerandin, to ask her to leave the menagerie and accompany her instead. Cerandin will not leave the s'redit though. She tells Cerandin that she is the Daughter-heir of Andor, expecting the Seanchan obedience to nobles will changer her mind, but Cerandin doesn't believe. As they return to the wagons, Birgitte also expresses her disbelief, even though Elayne claims it is the truth. Finally, Elayne screams loudly in frustration, then strides off to the wagon. Characters * Nynaeve * Elayne * Thom * Juilin * Birgitte * Petra Anhill * Clarine Anhill * Muelin * Brugh Chavana * Taeric Chavana * Uno * Galad * Valan Luca * Andaya Murasaka * Kuan Murasaka Referenced * Moghedien * Masema * Elaida * Egwene * Rand * Cerandin * Sammael * Mat * Perrin * Moiraine * Gaidal Cain * Calle Coplin * Mathena from Birgitte's memories * Zheres from Birgitte's memories * Lini Eltring * Sillia Cerano * Chin Akima * Lan * Min * Empress Groups * Whitecloaks Places * Samara Referenced * Salidar * Cairhien * Andor * Tel'aran'rhiod * Two Rivers * Emond's Field * Amadicia * Enkara from Birgitte's memories * Soralle Step from Birgitte's memories * Borderlands * Caemlyn * Ghealdan Items * Riverserpent Referenced * [[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]]